dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Village
} |name= Redcliffe Village |icon= Ico Village.png |image = Redcliffe.png |px = 270px |caption = Redcliffe |type = Village |location = South of Lake Calenhad |inhabitants = Humans |sections = Blacksmith's Store House Chantry Windmill General Store Tavern Kaitlyn's Home Dwyn's Home Wilhelm's Cottage |exits= Redcliffe Castle World Map |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Sitting on the western shore of Lake Calenhad, the village of Redcliffe is so named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Redcliffe is located in the western hills of Ferelden. It once served as a strategic point between Orzammar and Ferelden when the humans of Ferelden feared dwarven invasion. The village around the castle grew until the arling was as much a powerful settlement as anything ruled by a teyrn. The heraldric symbol for Redcliffe is a tower on a red cliff. Involvement Characters *Tomas: He is standing on the bridge when you first enter the village. He will bring you to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan Guerrin. He will also run up to you when you try to leave the village before the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, asking you to stay and help. *Murdock: He is the Mayor of Redcliffe and can be found standing at the village square. Talking to him is needed for the quest A Village Under Siege. While not necessary, it is useful for you to talk to him before going inside the other houses in the village. Also it is possible to get approval from Leliana depending on what you ask him about and say. *Ser Perth and a few knights: In front of the windmill. *Doomsayer: Near the Blacksmith's Store. *Bann Teagan Guerrin: Near the Windmill. *Knight-Commander Harrith: Near the Windmill. Involved in A Gift of Silence. *Chanter Farrah: Manages the Chanter's Board. Special Objects *Chanter's Board outside the Village Chantry *Blackstone Irregulars quest box outside the Village Chantry *Mages' Collective bag near the lake. Involved In A Gift of Silence Every Little Bit Helps The Maker's Shield The Blackstone Irregulars Chanter's Board Items x5 Notable gifts for companions: , source: Lloyd's inventory for Leliana, source: can be found at the Windmill (near the tree). for Sten, source: in Redcliffe Village OR handed directly to The Warden by Dwyn. , obtained (for 0 !) from Bella in the tavern, after you've convinced Lloyd to help defend the village. Containers * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) Codex Entries , source: 'No Swimming' sign , source: entering Redcliffe Village Approval Changes After agreeing to help Murdock: : : Refuse helping Owen finding Valena and kill him when he refusees helping the village or convince him to put him out of his misery: : : ::Alistair will argue against you but you can presuade him resulting in: : : ::Don't know about Oghren. Persuading Lloyd to give the militia free drinks (may be a bugged on the PC as this may happen when Oghren is at camp rather than with the Warden in the tavern): : Intimidating Lloyd into helping defend Redcliffe: : Forcing Berwick to fight: : Promising to search for Valena in the Castle: : : : : Kissing Kaitlyn after returning Bevin to her: : : Paying Kaitlyn exactly 100 silver after returning Bevin to her: : Taking ownership of the tavern from Lloyd: : : Wynne disapproves of bullying Lloyd: Expecting a kiss from Bella as reward for saving the town: : : (This can be avoided if the Warden expects a kiss as reward for bestowing Silver upon her as opposed to saving the village) : (None of the females in your party enjoys you asking for kisses.) When speaking to Bann Teagan and offering your help to defend the village: :If you help: ::Morrigan does not want to get involved: . :: :: :: :: ::Sten will argue it is pointless to aid Redcliffe, resulting in: :::With sufficient persuasion (Level 1 not enough), this can be reversed: . :If you refuse to help: :: . Comments that the Wardens' primary focus lies with the Darkspawn. :: . She says that she is glad to not get tied up in this business. ::Leliana will argue on saving the defenceless citizens, resulting in :::With sufficient persuasion, this can be reversed: Companion Remarks/Party Banter One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: *Shortly after stepping outside the chantry **Oghren: "belches! Huh. Surface air." **Sten: "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? Your behavior makes much more sense to me now." **Alistair: "Sniffs What is that smell? Fish? And something else. Oh... more fish." **Wynne: "These people don't deserve what has happened to them. We must get to the bottom of this." **Leliana: "Walking corpses? Do you think it's something in the water?" **Morrigan: "Ahh, fresh air. 'Twas difficult to breathe within all that self-righteousness crowding the air." **Zevran: "Ah! What a lovely fishing town! You can almost smell the desperation of local gentry, no?" **Shale: "Are there pigeons here? I think we should look for them." *At the cliff's edge anywhere around the mill **Alistair: "Ah, it's sort of like coming home again. But with more undead." **Oghren: "What do you think the villagers would say to me taking a dip in the lake naked?" **Wynne: "Isn't it beautiful? Standing here, you wouldn't know the trouble down in the village." **Leliana: "Ooh, a windmill. I once took a ride on the sails of a windmill. Didn't turn out well." **Morrigan: "Yes, yes very lovely. Let us soak in the vista before the massacre begins." **Zevran: "Hmm. Anyone up for a bit of naked cliff-diving? No?" **Sten: "Hmph. Defensible enough spot." **Shale: "I wonder what it must be like to float? Or drown?" *After using the secret passage to enter the castle dungeons *On the bridge along the cliff *The boardwalk near the blacksmithy Places and Exits Buildings Exits Gallery File:Redcliffe.jpg|Village File:Windmill.png| Windmill Area-Redcliffe_Village-Fish-Pole.jpg|Fish Pole Notes *The four main quest lines can be completed in any order, but it's probably best to finish the Arl of Redcliffe/Urn of Sacred Ashes quests second, because unlike Broken Circle, Nature of the Beast, A Paragon of Her Kind quests, these take you into Denerim, and you want to explore Denerim early in the game for access to lots of vendors and rewarding side quests. *Entering the village with Alistair will trigger a conversation with The Warden about his heritage. Afterward, if you talk to him and his approval is high enough, he'll start the quest Alistair's Family. *Leaving the village without completing the Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall quests will result in the deaths of all the inhabitants except Bann Teagan, who will still take his part in the Arl of Redcliffe quest afterward. You can still visit the party camp. *The first cottage on the right when you enter Redcliffe Village belongs to Wilhelm, it's inaccessible by normal means but contains a letter inside called Circle Letter which reads, "This letter is so old and faded it is barely legible. The broken wax seal bears the mark of the Circle of Magi". There is another note of sale in the toolset that was later replaced by the shopping list (in the abandoned general goods store) which read "A bill of sale for a crystal rod bought by Lloyd". All of which suggest that Shale was originally intended to be a character, but got sliced into Downloadable Content. See also *Forum:Mysterious chest in Redcliffe Category:Origins locations category:Redcliffe locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden